


Pregnant

by CrossHime



Series: Collegeverse [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, MIX（ミックス) | Mix: Meisei Story
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied crossover pairing, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: Suppose what happened on that night at a baseball training camp really did bring a consequence...
Relationships: Akai Ryou & Mizuno Suzume, Sohma Yuki & Honda Tohru
Series: Collegeverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901302





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!, MIX, and Fruits Basket
> 
> Warning: Mention of abortion. 
> 
> I know my writing skills suck and some people may be sick of my random Zatch Bell crossovers, but I don't give a damn. I'm writing for fanon, not for canon. It is rated Mature for obvious reasons. The warnings are in the additional tags.

* * *

Tohru was the first one to notice how strange Suzume has been acting. Her dear friend has been vomiting into a trashcan or a toilet, craving for unusual combinations of food, or moody at times. When Tohru informed Yuki about the current state of Suzume, Yuki started to fear the worst; Suzume might be pregnant.

"Suzume can't be pregnant!" Tohru exclaimed in shock after Yuki explained the possible reason. "She still hasn't finished school yet!"

"Miss Honda, calm down." Yuki placed his hand on Tohru's shoulder, comfortingly. "I could be wrong. Maybe Miss Mizuno is just under the weather."

Before Tohru could respond, her smartphone vibrated, and she took it out from her pocket to look at a new text message. 

**_TXT (Suzume):_ ** _Tohru, please come to my apartment. Please bring Yuki with you only. Do not tell Kyo._

_When Tohru showed the text to Yuki, he felt sick in his stomach. He and Tohru left their home and headed to Suzume's apartment immediately._

_'Please let it be just the weather only.'_

* * *

Two days later, Suzume and Ryou meet at a playground park. There were no children, adults, and birds around. The weather was cloudy and cold. How fitting for Suzume's situation. Ryou eyed at his friend, worriedly. She looked depressed and upset. 

"Ryou, I'm pregnant." 

"What?" Ryou widened his eyes in shock. 

"I took three store-bought pregnancy tests, and they all came out with the same positive results. On the same day, I went to a doctor to see if I was pregnant for real, and a few hours later, I founded out I am pregnant." 

There was a short silence between the two friends. Ryou looked around cautiously to see if someone was creeping on their private conversation behind the bushes. Then, he broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Suzume." Ryou looked at her pityingly. "So, what are you going to keep or abort the baby?" 

"I'm not sure yet..."

"I see." Ryou sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you, Suzume."

"It's fine, Ryou." Suzume smiled sadly. "I'm just glad...that you're here for me..." She sounded broken. "...I'll be fine. All I need to do is stay low." 

And soon, Suzume and Ryou locked in an embrace, as Otomi glimpsed at the comforting scene from across the street, having a surprise expression on her face.

* * *

Pregnancy was something that Suzume could not hide forever. The only ones who knew about her pregnancy were Tohru, Yuki, Haruka, Ryou, and Mariko. Even her parents didn't know that they'd be expecting a grandchild in nine months. She stayed at home for a week while receiving homework from her classes via her classmates and did not attend the baseball practices or games as a manager. 

Running into Souichirou was the last thing she'd want right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this. Yeah, I went against canon in this one. Bite me. 
> 
> Disclaimer (Once again): 
> 
> Suzume and Mariko (Konjiki No Gash Bell!) (C) Makoto Raiku  
> Ryou, Haruka, Otomi, and Souichirou (MIX: Meisei Story) (C) Mitsuru Adachi  
> Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki (Fruits Basket) (C) Natsuki Takaya


End file.
